


Bylaw 13

by Laughinganddying



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: 14 days of love, Foine, M/M, there will be notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9635531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughinganddying/pseuds/Laughinganddying
Summary: Shitty does like the taddies, but what the hell is Whiskey's fucking deal?





	

"Bro, I want to love you, but LAX Bros?! Why?" Shitty slumps into his seat, at a loss for how long it'll take Lardo to get out of her lecture and distraught at the utter betrayal.

"Shitty, apparently your year was the year most got in by throwing money at the admissions office, they're not that bad." Whiskey tried to keep his eyes from rolling, but really? You would think a soon to be lawyer would be more mature than this. Whiskey cooed a Chad over to come sit with them, but even Whiskey had to cringe a little at the Eminem screaming out of his headphones.

Realistically Shitty knew that not everyone who plays lacrosse can be that bad, but he's definitely seen more than his fair share of lax bros. He knows the kind of guys that ask to play twenty questions, the kind of guys who use daddy's lawyers and BMW as their own. It could have been Andover that truly ruined them for him, or maybe even his older cousins that fit in perfectly with their shitty grandparents. Shitty certainly knew the type that had been in his graduating class, they all had a standing ban on touching the tub juice, and nearly got one of the women's hockey team members kicked out for punching them when he groped her. Johnson had been the one to write in the bylaw since it's a seniors only privilege as a favor to Shitty. Or the entire team.

As Chad sat down with the pair he was actually capable of having a non- douchey conversation. Apparently he was there to check out a book for a Chicano literature class Whiskey and him take together. Shitty, who knew little about it, was surprised that he actually sincerely liked the topic, as well as that it seemed like Whiskey was giving the guy goo-goo eyes when he talked about _Albuquerque_. Shitty decided to look up the artist whose exhibition he had secretly bought tickets to take Lardo to. Whiskey and Chad slowly got more and more affectionate, using warm nicknames and leaning into each other. Whiskey knew the problem Shitty had with lax bros, he'd played the sport all through high school, but they were never intentional assholes, just dumbasses. He initially was happy about the haus being near the LAX frat, until he realized the seriousness behind Bylaw 13. Unfortunately he had already made friends with some of the team within the first few weeks. At first he hung out with the SMH and LAX equally, but breaking bylaws requires serious cash that Whiskey does _not_ have, and the punishment for not paying is to do suicides. So he stopped dropping by the haus as much, trying to at least sometimes check in every now and then, but it only got worse when he went to a party the LAX bros held. He had always been the kind of person that overheated when he drank, so naturally he shed layer after layer. After that party he noticed they all dropped no homo from their vocabulary one by one, as though everyone had the gay crisis flu. They never treated it like a crisis though, as if most of them worked through it pretty fast. Whiskey knew though, and _well_ , they were all college athletes that didn't mind sharing, and he was only human. While to some team members seemed to catch on to his setup, like Bitty, most seemed to still think they were homophobic, like Shitty.

Whiskey, ever the troublemaker decided to see how much he could push Shitty's definition of friendship.  He knew him and Jack were close, Shitty had crazy stories lined up that made it sound like they must have been a couple at some point, but there had to be something to tip him off.  So when they started taking again with Whiskey in Chad's lap, Shitty said nothing.  When Chad wrapped an arm around Whiskey, he definitely kept talking about how destroyed mourning dove feathers represented redefining feminine freedom.  Shitty didn't even bat an eye when Chad started to call him baby.  Eventually Shitty went on his phone to text Lardo, and Whiskey was feeling frustrated.  He knows he's seen Shitty in Jacks's lap, hell, he's even seen Bitty in Jack's lap to avoid the couch of death, but they all know Whiskey to _typically_ keep his distance.

That's how Whiskey landed himself in trouble.  Well, not exactly, it probably had more to do with Chad whispering sweet nothings in his ear.  Or maybe it had to do with surpassing Ransom and Holster levels of friendship, which is actually a fineable offense without clearance.  It probably was the fact that Whiskey started making out with Chad right as the entire SMH started to filter into the library to see Shitty.

"FINNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEE!"  Shitty jumped half a mile out of his seat before realizing that it wasn't him randomly breaking some law.  Shitty was definitely close enough to see the evidence of the two going at it, such as a string of spit.  As he looked at the two he wretched.  At first Whiskey thought it was at the gross kiss.  Immediately Shitty proved it to be that he was disturbed by his own heteronormative beliefs about.  Ransom and Holster approached when the shock hit their face, the two were obviously doing the nasty.  Lardo slid in as soon as everyone started to argue whether this was actually a fine, when Whiskey used the get out of jail free card.

"Come on Chad, why don't we get drinks"  Whiskey stood up to look him up and down "I'm really thirsty."  Chad instantaneously got out of his seat knocking it over in the process, leaving as the entire SMH got yelled at for screaming.

"Lardo, I think I just got lawyered."

**Author's Note:**

> implications, technically dude. Also fyi, I wrote for 14 days of love and Nursey week, buut I've been too busy to upload during week one, so I'm doubling up on days. Yesterday my laptop crapped out while I was trying to uploadd this and another so I'll try to update the two for yesterday, the two for today, and the Nursey fic. YEA BOIIIIIIIIIII. ;(. JK ;)


End file.
